


王老虎

by LaoChuNan



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan





	王老虎

一轮又大又圆的月亮挂在天上，照亮了密林里的一片空地。

王源蹲在水边，再次打开手机看了看，叹了口气。

已经和大部队走散三天了……手机没信号，包里的食物也快没了。幕天席地提心吊胆地睡了两晚，王源简直要神经衰弱了。最让他崩溃的是，王俊凯不知从哪里捡了个黑暗果实吃了，竟然变成了一只老虎！活的、毛茸茸的、长胡子的老虎！

他蔫头耷脑地发着愁，啃了一口苹果。

难道就这样和王老虎在深山老林里像个野人一样度过余生？

 

王老虎趴在他身边懒懒地打了个哈欠，伸出尾巴挠挠王源的后背。

“别闹。”王源心烦意乱地挪了挪屁股，从包里找出一个破布条缠成的球扔给王俊凯。

王老虎兴致盎然地玩了起来，一会儿鼻子拱，一会儿爪子推，最后叼起布球狠命咬，不一会儿布球就又变成了一摊破布条。

“唉……”王源又叹了口气，把布条拢了拢。王老虎在旁边眼巴巴地看着，两只爪子跃跃欲试。

“王俊凯你个傻子！”王源不知道第几次抱怨，“变成老虎，智商也跟着降低了么……”他有气无力地嘟囔着，把缠好的球扔给王俊凯。

三天没洗澡了，风吹日晒，身上黏糊糊的很难受。王源抬起手臂闻了闻自己，咬咬牙，决定在小河里洗个澡。入夜了，天有点凉，王源的衣服脱得很不情愿。他把身上最后剩下的内裤蹬掉，抱着膀子打了个寒颤，下意识地回头看了看，

“啊！”王源吓得大叫。王俊凯就蹲在他屁股后面，瞪大了老虎眼睛看他呢！他的嘴张着，一条破布挂在牙上，布球滑稽地吊在胸口。

“王俊凯你在做啥子哦！”王源气急败坏地踹了老虎一脚，赶紧跳下了水。都变成老虎了还是这么色！他红着脸想，在冰凉的水里打了个哆嗦。

想念家里的按摩浴缸，泡泡浴液……好几天都没好好吃饭了，想念王俊凯做的豆花和干锅，哪怕青椒肉丝也行啊……他越想越难过，越想越凄凉，忍不住捂脸痛哭起来。

一条湿漉漉热乎乎的东西舔了舔他的手。

王源刚移开手想看个究竟，王俊凯的长舌头就舔了上来，把他的脸舔得更湿了。

“别舔啦！“王源手忙脚乱地躲开，捧起水扑到王老虎脸上，“恶不恶心……哈哈哈！”

王老虎原本蓬松的毛都湿了，支楞八翘地奓起来，又丑又狼狈，圆眼睛越发的大了。

王源破涕为笑，乐不可支，王俊凯也跟着开心，扑棱着前爪游过来，用鼻子安慰似的轻轻拱着王源，湿润的大眼睛温柔地注视着他。

“小凯，快变回人吧。”王源捏了捏老虎耳朵。

王老虎嗓子里发出呼噜声，用爪尖挠了挠王源的手心。

 

草草洗完了澡，王源在地上铺了一层王俊凯的衣服，打算睡觉了。王俊凯抖开浑身的水，也优雅地迈着猫步走过来，卧在王源身边。

“哇，今天月亮好圆，还有好多星星。”王源仰躺着，指着天空说。“你还嫌弃重庆阴天看不到星星，现在可以看啦！”

“活人变老虎，我再也不相信生物老师了。”他咕哝着翻了个身，研究王俊凯的爪子，戳戳上面柔软的肉垫，又捋了捋金黄色顺滑的毛。

一阵夜风吹来，王源的湿发被吹起，打了个冷颤。王俊凯挪过来示意他抱住自己，抬起右爪，将王源的半个身体压在身下。

温暖又柔软的毛绒触感让王源舒服地叹了一声，捧起王俊凯的一只爪子，企图把整个身体挤进王俊凯温暖的腹部下面。

王老虎颤了一下，伸出爪子按住了他的手臂，警告似的低吼了一声。

王源在王俊凯做人的时候就不太听话，现在他变成了老虎，更是不耐烦管教了，偏要往里面挤，身体在王俊凯柔软的腹下磨蹭。

突然间，他愣住了，大腿抵到一处火热坚硬的地方。

不会吧……？！他不可置信地抬起头，对上王老虎无辜的眼神。

这样你都能硬？王源用眼神质问。

还不是你一直蹭！王老虎眼睛冒火。

不行不行，你自己解决！王源的眼睛惊恐地瞪圆了。

王老虎的眼睛里流露了出跃跃欲试的向往神情。

这可把王源吓坏了，手脚并用地爬出王老虎身下，却被王俊凯一爪子拍在原地。

“呼噜呼噜，呼呼。”王俊凯哼道，王源神奇地听懂了：源源乖，就试试。

试你妹啊！这可是人兽啊！王源吓得腿都哆嗦了，王俊凯尖利的爪子就按在他背上，一使劲他的外套就会变成布条。他强迫自己冷静，战战兢兢地避过王老虎扒住他肩膀的爪子，爬过来握住王俊凯从皮毛里高耸出来的下身缓缓搓揉，听到自己心里三观碎裂的声音。  
王俊凯舒服地随着他的动作打着呼噜，眼睛都眯起来了，尾巴左摇右摆地晃悠着，时不时碰碰王源的胸前背后。

王源苦着脸花式撸了二十来分钟，累得气喘吁吁手都酸了，王老虎的那处还是精神奕奕的，连点前液都没流，倒是他自己被王俊凯的尾巴撩的心跳加速。

王俊凯见他动作变慢，不耐烦地喷了一口气，大脑袋凑过来，微湿的鼻尖嗅着他脖颈耳侧，激得王源半闭着眼睛浑身发软，干脆松开了手，任由王俊凯的舌头舔过颈项、锁骨，直至乳尖。

“嗯……”胸前泛起一片酥麻，王源嘴里发出了享受的低吟，脸上浮起红晕。王老虎的前爪踩在王源肩上，粗糙火热的舌头一路绕着肚脐、小腹打转，最后停在王源半硬起的性器上，柔软湿润的舌头不断包裹舔舐着柱身、囊袋，直舔的王源浑身颤抖翻腾不已，胸前都漫上片片情潮。

王源伸手软软地推着王老虎的爪子，“别舔了……啊……”王老虎的舌头技巧地收紧，舌尖卷起，从王源的性器根部开始一吸到顶。

高潮来得迅速而激烈，王源眼前发黑，浑身绷紧僵直，抽搐了几下，淡色的精液一股股地射到了大老虎脸上，黏嗒嗒地濡湿了王俊凯的皮毛。

王俊凯眨眨眼睛好像有些迷惑，把大脑袋凑到犹自脸红喘息的王源跟前，给他看挂在胡须上欲滴未滴的一丝精液。

王源恼羞成怒地翻过身不理他，一片白皙的裸背展现在王俊凯眼前，在月光在尤其亮眼，看得王老虎眼神都直了。

他低低吼了几声，焦躁地离开王源在草地上踱了几步，还是凑过来舔上了王源的背，爪子扒下了王源的牛仔裤。

王源一愣，就感觉一个湿润微凉的东西顶上了他的屁股，回头一看，正是王老虎在用鼻子蹭他呢。他大惊失色，刚要撑着虚软的身体向前爬，就被王俊凯尖利的牙齿轻轻叼住了一边臀瓣。

老虎的齿尖像根针似的抵在柔软白嫩的小屁股上，好像随时要刺破皮肤流出血来。

王源立刻停了动作，吓得大气都不敢出，注意力全集中在屁股上，感觉到王俊凯又长又热的舌头舔进了他的臀缝。湿漉漉的舌头不停在王源入口处徘徊，又插进去转着圈的舔舐，王源几次想并拢双腿都被他猛烈的深入舔弄激得浑身酥软成一滩水，再没力气撑住腰，软软地趴在草地上，双腿无力地分开。

王俊凯舔了许久，见王源入口松软，不再反抗，就把沉重而火热的身子覆上来，巨大的勃起顶住了王源的入口。

王源这才从漂浮般的快感中如梦初醒，挣扎着向后看去，只觉身后一痛，王老虎硕大的前端已经挤了进去。

“啊——”王源才惊呼了一半，就被王俊凯一鼓作气的一个深入堵回了嗓子眼里。火热的兽类阴茎撑开他的内壁，在他体内跳动着，温暖的腹毛热乎乎地烘着他的臀部。

王源做着深呼吸，努力放松身体。大概是他太紧，压在他身上的王老虎嗓子里呼噜呼噜低吟不止，爪子狂暴地挠着草皮。

王源适应了一会儿，觉得没那么痛了，酥麻的痒意又渐渐泛上来，他刚刚平复下去的呼吸开始急促，腰肢配合地随着王俊凯的动作摆动。

“嗯……”王俊凯深深插进，顶到了王源的敏感之处，王源控制不住地呻吟了一声虚软下来，背上冒出了薄薄一层汗，被王俊凯干燥的皮毛吸去了。化作老虎的王俊凯比平时更为硕大，上面隐约的倒刺刮磨着王源的粘膜，抽插的时候带来一阵强烈的似痛苦似舒爽的快感，王源一时被这过度的刺激夺去了意识，没待反应过来已经发出了一声尖叫。

伏在他背后缓慢抽插的王俊凯呆滞了一下，被猛烈的欲火掌控了理智，下面撞击的越来越快越来越狠，舌头爱抚着王源的脸颊、耳侧。王源赤裸的胸前皮肤被草尖摩擦着，酥酥麻麻的刺痒和后方传来的强烈快感一起冲上来，让他头皮发麻浑身战栗，身体越来越热、越来越软，后面湿滑火热的嫩肉紧紧地攀附上王俊凯吮吸，直爽的王俊凯晕头转向，魂飞天外，两个人一起达到了极致顶峰。

云雨方歇，两人都筋疲力尽不住喘息，下身还连接在一起。  
王源突然觉得身体里的东西有些变化，伏在身上的躯体也触感不同，回头一看，王俊凯竟然已经变回了人形！

王俊凯脸色泛红，眼睛湿润，俯下身给他一个吻：“幸好做了，不然多浪费。爽吗？”

王源感觉他汗涔涔的肌肉紧贴着自己，只想翻一个巨大的白眼，拿起了一旁闪个不停的手机。

手机提示搜索到了信号，好几十条短信涌了进来。

王源难以置信地揉揉眼睛，深深的感觉到了世界的恶意。

这一定是一场梦！他这么告诉着自己，筋疲力竭地晕了过去。


End file.
